


After the Fall

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For three nights after the disaster at the Reichenbach Falls, Sherlock Holmes and Sebastian Moran stayed together in a cave camouflaged against the sheer cliff face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fall

             It was cool in the cavern behind the Falls.  Almost impossible to hear, but it was at least cool.  Then again, thought Sebastian Moran as he sat staring out at the pounding water that had claimed his employer and sometime friend, nearly anything was cool compared to the feverish heat of the slender form that moulded itself to his bare back.

             He exhaled.  Moments like this were rare.  Holmes was not tender, but Moran didn't mind that.  He was unaccustomed to the idea of tenderness, so it seemed natural to him that the detective should be the same.  It was only in moments like this, when Holmes was exhausted into sleeping and curled up still and catlike against his back that anything resembling normalcy could hang in the air.

             It was as he carefully rolled and lit a cigarette that he felt the other man stir, perhaps disturbed by the smoke, and reflexively, he offered him the cigarette, which was taken silently from his fingers, then returned a moment later.

             "You didn't sleep."

             "No."

             "It wasn't a question, Sebastian."  There was a whisper of breath against his ribcage and only years of practice kept him from shivering automatically, though he could not say whether from the detective's icy breath or from Holmes' use of his name.  After a pause, he added, "You usually sleep.  You're thinking about him."

             It wasn't a question either, and Moran didn't respond, instead passing the cigarette down again as Holmes fell silent.  Within minutes the only noise was the dripping of water somewhere deep in the cavern and the roaring of the waterfall outside.


End file.
